


置身蛇腹·续

by jue6822



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jue6822/pseuds/jue6822
Summary: Harry Potter在小时候就被食死徒带走，最后把他留在了Malfoy家，就这样，Draco和Potter从小开始就相处了很多年，而现在，他们之间似乎起了一些变化。





	置身蛇腹·续

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面的话：这篇文是秋河老师《置身蛇腹》（http://zungu621.lofter.com/post/2023c88e_1c68c541b）的续写，已得到了老师的授权哈。前文设定Draco六年级，Harry小Draco两岁。本文为了让Harry顺利得手，设定老伏已经被Harry在小时候就干掉了，也没复活。另外本文会有一些时间、学期、考试安排等等方面的bug，别问，问就是私设（心虚笑）。强烈建议阅读本文前先看前文，但也许看完本文再看前文会有意想不到的解谜快感（？），所以，阅读顺序请随意_(xз」∠)_
> 
> 预警：用秋河老师的原话来说：就是斯莱特林切黑早熟心机哈，有点病病的、奇奇怪怪的HE。我也提示大家：人物OOC严重，如果看到一半感觉不对路，请、逃、跑！

“Draco。”

听到有人叫自己的名字，Draco停下了脚步。

他转过身去，看到一个男孩站在不远处，他的身形瘦削而单薄，那头总是乱糟糟的黑色头发早已经和额头上的伤疤一样，都成为了他标志性的特征。此时，这个男孩正略带些紧张地看着Draco。

——啊，是Potter。

Draco 示意身边的朋友们先走，自己留了下来。

他用尽可能贴近好兄长的语气问，“什么事，Potter？”

然而，他清楚地知道，尽管他现在扮演着一个好兄长去关心Potter的学习、交友或者青少年教育，但是，他一直以来坚持叫对方“Potter”的行为，还是非常明显地表现出他并没有把这个从小就在他们家的黑发男孩视为——弟弟，或任何类似兄弟的身份。

他对他是：冷漠和防卫。而这一套都是他跟着父亲Lucius Malfoy学到的，毕竟那位Malfoy的现任族长对待Potter一直客气得就像对待第一次拜访的客人。

Draco 突然注意到Potter长得快有自己那么高了。他对他的印象一直还是那个躲在庄园的各个角落里一言不发的小孩，在Draco看不到他的时候，Potter会用一种阴沉的眼神看着他，但如果Draco看向Potter，Potter则会飞快地躲到更深的阴影里——这让Draco对他感到更加厌恶和不满，所以，那个时候他会故意欺负Potter，让他干些家养小精灵的活：扫地、擦拭雕像、浇花、干这干那，这样Potter就没那么多时间悄悄地瞪着他了。

但现在Potter好像已经不是那样了。Draco没注意到Potter是什么时候改变的，不过他现在确实是英俊、健谈、礼仪完美，他一年级就成为了斯莱特林的找球手并连续三年为斯莱特林赢得了魁地奇杯，同时，他的功课似乎也名列前茅——即使是Draco也不得不承认，Potter已经成为了一名非常优秀的斯莱特林……

Draco 注意到自己有些走神，他赶快眨了眨眼睛让自己集中精神。

“什么事，Potter？”他又耐心地重复了一遍。

Potter 终于动了，他向Draco递出了一个通体漆黑的木质小盒子。

“嗯……这是我送你的生日礼物。”Potter说，脸垂得有点低，看着自己的脚尖。

Draco 有些意外地接过了盒子，“你只需要猫头鹰我就行了——”，他漫不经心地说，接着，他看着Potter就像看到了什么让他感兴趣的东西，短促地笑了一声，“Potter，你脸红了？”

Potter 的头垂得更低了，他吞吞吐吐好一会儿，才答非所问地终于出了声，“……生日快乐，Draco。”

然后黑发男孩就匆匆跑开了。

第二天，吃早餐的时候，Draco把Potter的礼物戴在了身上，并且不出所料地因为它吸引了全斯莱特林、甚至全校人的目光。

那是一个秘银制的领带夹，被精巧地做成了一条灵活小蛇的形状，它顺着Draco系得一丝不苟的绿色丝绸校服领带游走，就像一条真正的蛇。它的绿宝石眼睛反射着四周的光线，似乎有生命一样地闪着幽幽的光芒。

“Draco，那是什么？”Pansy问，还是她那种大惊小怪的语气。

“这是……”Draco顿了顿，“这是我今年的一个生日礼物。”他略带得意地说，展示般地轻轻地碰了碰那个金属制品。

小蛇马上就顺从地爬到了他的手里，缠绕上他修长的食指，吐着细细的蛇信，衬得那银色的蛇鳞和绿色的蛇眸更加活灵活现。

周围响起一片羡慕和赞叹的声音，Draco沐浴其中，十分满意，“瞧，它是一件非常罕见的魔法制品，而且它还可以帮我记录每天的日程，我甚至可以用它来记笔记。”

“这真的很酷。我能碰碰吗？”Pansy问，在Draco回答之前，她已经等不及地伸出手抓向了小银蛇。

——只见一条银色极快地一闪。

——“哎哟！”

在周围的人能看清的时候，Pansy已经捂着她的右手，脸色一半潮红一半灰暗地瞪着那条仍盘踞在Draco手指上的小蛇。

“它咬了我！”Pansy说，她现在气疯了的样子可一点儿也不像淑女了。

Draco 看了她捂住的伤口一眼，又看了小蛇一眼。小蛇用下半部分的身体牢牢地缠着他的食指，上半部分的身体直立在半空中，正威胁地左右晃动着，精巧的蛇信——也是银制的——从它的蛇口里探出，如果不是它只是一个魔法制品，此刻它肯定已经发出了具有强烈威胁意味的嘶嘶声。

Draco 想了一下，最终——看在它是那么符合自己喜好的份上，他决定包庇这只小蛇。

“Blaise，带她去医疗翼。”Draco命令道。

他无视了Pansy向他投来的不可置信的受伤眼神（反正他知道那里面最多只有十分之一出于真心，其他都是她一贯的夸张表演），大步向第一节课的教室走去。

其他人马上跟上了他，没有人出言质疑或反对。

整整一天，Pansy都没有出现。

直到晚上她才回到斯莱特林公共休息室里，她的右手掌上缠满了厚厚的绷带，显得有些肿胀和笨拙。

“那条该死的蛇竟然还有毒。”Pansy咬牙切齿地说，她盯着在Draco领带上爬来爬去的小银蛇，像是恨不得将它扔在地上踩死，如果它有生命的话。

Draco 从作业上抬起头来看了她一眼。

“非常好，Pansy，”他假笑道，“感谢你为我的生日礼物再增添一个有趣的谈资。”

就在Pansy真的生气之前，他又不慌不忙地补充，“当然，我为它伤害到了你表示真挚的歉意，为此——也许你会愿意期待一下明天早上的包裹。”

Pansy 挑了挑眉毛，她听懂了——Draco为她今天受的罪提供了物质补偿。而考虑到Malfoy家一贯的作风，她也愿意把怒火推迟到明天上午再考虑是否发作，毕竟Malfoy家的礼物总是能令人期待。

所以她只是冷哼了一声，“哼——你最好是。”她说，转身回了寝室。

Draco 低头看了看那条小银蛇。

“麻烦的小家伙。”他嘟囔着，伸出手让小蛇爬到了食指上。“现在，告诉我明天要上什么课？”

小蛇像是一条真的蛇一样吐着蛇信，“第一节课是变形课，和格兰芬多一起；第二节是魔法史，和赫奇帕奇一起；第三节是魔药学，和格兰芬多一起……”它轻声说，用的是一种英语混杂着蛇类嘶嘶声的语调。

Draco 着迷地听着那些带着“sssssssss”尾音的句子。

当小蛇一丝不苟地说完之后，Draco对它露出个满意的笑容，“谢谢你，Serpensortia_（*1）_。”他说，笑容因为周围的人一直竖起耳朵听着，或是惊奇地看着他和银蛇的互动而变得更加得意。

小银蛇——Draco给它取名为Serpensortia——真的是个太有用的家伙了。

仅仅过了一周，Draco就无法想象没有它的生活。

Serpensortia 能帮Draco记住他所有的课程、约会，能提醒他和父亲约定通信的日子到了，还能帮他记住无论是魔法史课上又臭又长的妖精战争的细节、或者魔药课上Snape无意中提到的短短一句处理蝙蝠翅膀的技巧。

更重要的是，现在全霍格沃茨都知道Draco有一只非常酷的秘银小蛇，能帮他做到以上所有的事。

在不停地被问到秘银小蛇的来历的时候，Draco总是故作神秘地回答“_那只是我的一件生日礼物_”，就像他作为Malfoy收到这样稀有的魔法物品作为礼物是多么稀松平常的事情似的。

——而且，当他这么说了之后，Potter似乎也没有告诉任何人那条银蛇是他送的。Draco有一次在被众人围着看他的小蛇的时候，从人群的缝隙间看到Potter正好从旁边路过，黑发男孩既没有望向Draco这边，也没有显示出对人群的在意，他就只是抱着一堆课本、平平常常地走着，那一刻，他像极了一个温和无害的拉文克劳。

不知道为什么，那天Potter走路的样子竟然莫名地留在了Draco的记忆里。

然后，Draco开始做梦。

当然，Draco作为一个健全的青少年，会做_那些梦_很正常，他以前也做过——只是，最近的梦有些变了。

Draco 感觉到自己在梦中睁开眼睛。

他的眼前一片黑暗，但他心里有一种笃定的感觉告诉他：这是梦，所以他并没有慌乱。

他试着动了动，但四肢都被什么东西束缚住了，一点儿也不能移动。那束缚着他的东西冰冷而粗糙，有点像是树皮的触感——但不太能确定。

他屏住呼吸，想听听看能不能发现什么。

四周一片死寂。

Draco 皱着眉，不舒服地又动了动，企图挣脱。他身上的衣服和地面摩擦发出“沙沙”声，好像身下有一些易碎而松散的东西。

就在这个时候，黑暗中，有个声音轻轻地“嘘”了一声。

接着，一个冰冷的东西碰到了他的脚背——他才发现他是光着脚的。

那东西冰冷、光滑、柔软而有韧性，感觉像是……紧密而细小的鳞片。

它先是轻轻地在他赤裸的脚背上游走，给Draco带来一阵因寒冷和惊疑而起的战栗，然后它缓慢地——缠绕——是的，缠绕——上了他的脚。

它顺着Draco的脚，缠上了他的脚踝，然后是小腿，然后是大腿……然后它停在了大腿根部，像是在考虑下一步往哪儿走。

即使隔着一层薄薄的裤子布料，Draco还是清晰地感觉到它令人不适的触感，他感觉自己被缠着的皮肤上几乎都要结冰了，但那冰冷又使得周边的皮肤似乎变得热烫，最后，那冷热交织在一起，让Draco感觉不舒服，又感觉有点舒服——他自己也分不清到底是冷还是烫，或者到底是什么感觉了。

Draco 又扭动了一下。

他听到有人发出了一声轻笑，像是刚刚说“嘘”的那个声音。

那缠着他双腿的东西把他绞得更紧，Draco觉得自己有些呼吸困难，他想挣扎，却越发动弹不得；他想说话，却发不出声音。

他开始感觉难受了——但——此时，有一只手，轻轻地摸了摸他的左脚。那只手摸得很认真，它一个一个脚趾摸过去，像是在检查雕塑的抛光是否完美无瑕。它的抚摸就像一片羽毛拂过肌肤，蹭得Draco的心里烦躁不堪，这使得他又扭动了一下。

接着，可能对Draco的不乖巧作出的反应，那只手——还是用那个轻柔的力道——突然挠了挠Draco的脚心。

Draco 猛地一个激灵。

——Draco猝然坐起身来，瞪圆了眼睛。他的眼前是地窖昏暗的光线下自己熟悉的深绿色床幔、他的被子、床单、他整整齐齐叠在床头的明日的着装，以及乖乖在他枕头旁边盘成一小圈的小银蛇Serpensortia。

一切如常。

只有他的腿间有一个无法忽视的坚硬勃起，那里似乎之前已经渗出了不少的液体，冰冷而粘腻地贴着他的下半身。

Draco 瞪着四周一会。

慢慢地，他放松下来，他没有管自己的阴茎，只是匆匆给自己施展了_清理一新_之后就倒回了床上。

“该死的，真是个乱七八糟的梦。”他想，强迫自己重新睡着了。

然而，Draco开始频繁地做这个梦。

梦里的情景也越发诡异……也越发色情。

他还是只能看见一片黑暗，四肢动弹不得。

而那会缠绕他的双腿的东西已经爬到了他的腰上，今晚，它甚至——梅林啊——它现在正缠在他的胸上，随着它缓慢的滑动，那冰冷的鳞片正刮擦着他的乳头，有点痛的同时也有点说不清的感觉，这让他的乳头违背他意志地变得硬挺、同时也更加敏感。

Draco 不能自控地胡乱喘息着——他能控制住自己发出呻吟，但他实在是不能控制自己的呼吸了。

他感到那只手又开始摸他。

今天，它没有触碰他的脚，而是——它突然重重地捏了Draco的侧腰一下，让金发男孩毫无防备地弹跳起来，下一刻又迫于四肢的束缚跌回了刚刚的位置。

“！”Draco想开口诅咒对方，可惜的是他一如既往地无法发声，他只能愤怒地瞪着眼前的一片黑暗。

对方似乎对他的反应很感兴趣，因为那只手又重重地捏了Draco一下——换来一个同样敏感的腰部弹跳。

然后，那只手安慰般地拍了拍刚刚Draco被捏痛的地方。

Draco 非常恼火，他此刻都已经忘了缠着自己的冰冷软体，全身心都在咒骂那只该死的手和它的主人——直到——直到那只手，隔着他的裤子，正正地放在了他的阴茎上。

“！”Draco又惊得动了一下。

那只手开始顺着他勃起的形状描绘，一开始是一只手指，沿着轮廓画了一圈，之后，那整只手掌都覆了上来——它紧紧地握着那里，有时候毫无规律却十分熟练地撸动，有时候只有拇指灵活地磨蹭着他的龟头和铃口，丝毫不在意被那里渗出的液体弄湿。

Draco 僵住了。

他不再在意眼前一片漆黑，也不再能感觉到蹭着他滑动的鳞片的触感。

世界上只剩下那只正掌握着他阴茎的手——尽管只在这一刻，但它确确实实地通过掌握着他的阴茎，掌握了他的全部。

“——你想说什么？”一个Draco认不出的声音突然问道。

Draco 在那只手里扭动着，完全不知如何反应。

“什——什么？”他气喘吁吁地回答，突然发现自己能发声了。

“你看起来有话想说。”那个声音说。

但Draco没有任何想说的话，他只想——他只想该死的快让他射。

撸动着他的手变慢了，似乎正在耐心地等待回答。

Draco 愤怒地睁大眼睛，他没希望自己真的能看见什么，但……他似乎……迷迷糊糊地看见了什么——那是……那好像一头有些眼熟的独特黑发，又好像只是黑暗中的一团模糊的轮廓……那好像是……

Draco 也不知道自己是怎么了，他的大脑已经没有运作，一切全凭本能——他在对释放的极度渴望中发出一声近乎啜泣的呻吟。

“Po、Potter。”

他说，但并不知道自己为什么要说这句话，也似乎根本没意识到自己这么说了。

那只让他身陷天堂和地狱的手顿了顿，一秒后，它没有再折磨他，而是向他施展了它所会的全部天才般的技巧。

最后，Draco在恍惚中听到自己尖叫着射了出来。

——他颤抖着，团成一团在被子里醒来，双腿间比平常更加濡湿。

——他的大脑空白了好几分钟，直到他的呼吸慢慢平稳，他引以为傲的Malfoy理智才回到原地。

——“Potter？为什么我会……？”Draco惊疑地小声重复，紧紧地皱起了眉。

Draco 开始注意起Potter的存在。

并不是说他之前没有注意，他之前只是不太在乎：比如Potter在哪里、在干什么，他都在某种程度上漠不关心，除非他必须在那个场合表演得像Potter的兄长——而即使他得那样表演，他也只是演自己的，不会去关注Potter真正的需求。

现在不一样了。

Draco 疑惑于在自己梦里发生的事，这让他比之前都要更加地注意起Potter的存在来。

他发现了一件事：Potter很受欢迎。

他的身边总是会围绕着一些人：——有时候是和他同级的斯莱特林们，在他们不是和他一起去上课或做作业的时候，他们很多次看起来都像是在向他汇报些什么请他决策；——有时候是拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇，这两个虽然中立但传统上还是更加偏向格兰芬多的学院的学生们和Potter相处得也很好，有几次Draco看到一群赫奇帕奇统一带着大写字母“H.P.”再加上一个小小闪电图案的徽章；——甚至有时候，Potter和格兰芬多待在一起，其中有一个一看就是Weasley家的男孩_（*2）_，还有一个头发蓬松的棕发女孩和他关系特别好，Draco知道她叫Granger，麻瓜出身，绰号叫万事通小姐。

Draco 顿了顿。

什么时候他知道了那么多关于Potter的情报？甚至到了能毫不费力地想出一个麻瓜出身的低年级女巫名字的程度。

那些信息自然而然地出现在他的脑海里，但他又偏偏回想不起来是什么时候、是谁告诉他、他是怎么知道的。

就在这个时候，Potter刚好出现在Draco的视线里。

他似乎是刚刚下了草药课，他们那群学生都在一边走一边拍身上的一种盐白色的泥土，周围的学生都无意识地围绕着Potter，或者干脆跟在他身后，这使得Potter在人群里非常显眼。旁边路过的高年级、低年级学生——不分学院地——都纷纷看着他，像是见到名人。

Draco 感到有些不爽。事实上，他以前才是那个总是被周围的人行注目礼的人，人们一边畏惧于Malfoy的权势，一边又羡慕他。

但现在大家都看着Potter去了。

Draco 在心里不满地哼了一声，他认为Potter那个满身白泥土的狼狈样子并没有任何可值得盯着看或者可值得那些女生傻笑着窃窃私语的。

他带着不忿的心情，准备转身绕行另一条路。

不过，出人意料地，Potter在这一秒发现了他。

黑发男孩的绿眼睛猛地一亮。

“Draco！”他一边大叫，一边小跑着向他走来，这举动引得全部人更加盯着他看了。

Draco 此刻不太想和Potter说话，但幸好他还记得自己要扮演一个好兄长的角色，所以他矜持地停在了原地，等Potter走近。

“抱歉，”Potter因为小跑而有点气喘吁吁地说，“我只是——我只是想问问你——”他当着所有人的面对Draco露出一个有些不好意思的表情，“——你能不能指导下我的找球手训练？”

Potter 抓了抓头发，没注意把手上残留的一点白泥土染在了黑发上，这让他看起来是个狼狈而青涩的小孩。

“Draco，”Potter继续说，“在我之前斯莱特林的找球手都是你，而你也是我知道的最优秀的找球手。所以——我只想看看在上次输球之后我有没有更多能改进的地方……”

啊。Potter提到了他们上次耻辱地输了的那次比赛，当时Potter拿到了金色飞贼，但斯莱特林还是输给了格兰芬多。

眼前这个那场比赛里唯一一个没有问题的球员正用虚心求教的眼神看着Draco，而当时比赛前向Draco夸耀一定会赢的斯莱特林魁地奇队长却在比赛后一次也不见踪影。

刚刚好，今天的事提醒了Draco——也许是时候该换个队长了。

Draco 的眼神因为想到输掉的比赛和今后对魁地奇队长的安排而有些冰冷，但他开口回答Potter的声音却是难得的温和。

“当然没问题，Potter。”Draco说，“今天下午放学后魁地奇球场见。”

Potter 对此大大地露出个笑容，道了谢之后他就跑了回去。他的朋友们继续用一种隐隐簇拥着他的阵势走向另一个方向。

Draco 默默地看着他们走远。他觉得那些低年级学生现在可一点儿在那场魁地奇比赛之后敢笑话Potter“被当成没断奶的宝宝”的样子都没了。

从那场比赛后也没过多长时间啊。Draco疑惑地想着。好像什么已经变了？……好像也没什么变了？

莫名地，他突然回忆起Potter送他生日礼物的场景，昏暗的走廊上只有他们两个人，绿眼睛的男孩低垂着眼睛，把黑色小盒子递给Draco，手指微微颤抖。Draco可以轻易地看到他黑发里乱糟糟的发旋。

这一刻，Draco心里突然模糊地闪过些什么。

但——可惜地，他什么也没抓住。

Draco 有了个新发现。

他知道Potter很受欢迎，他甚至已经对此感觉到自己的地位受到了威胁。

但他现在没那么大的疑虑了。

因为……自从他指导了Potter的魁地奇练习之后，几乎全校的人都知道Draco是个比Potter还要优秀的找球手，如果他们想进一步知道Draco到底有多优秀，那么，看看Potter——本世界最年轻、最前途无量的找球手——有多优秀，就可以想象出来了。

Draco 收到了一大堆或者重燃、或者新萌发的崇敬目光。

他有些莫名其妙，但也不反感。

所以，在Potter又请他继续指导的时候，他没犹豫就答应了第二次、第三次，之后不知道为什么他们就约好了每周固定三次指导练习。

某次他们练习完毕之后，Potter带着一头沐浴后湿漉漉的头发，向他小心翼翼地提出了一个魔药课上的问题。

“我的白鲜总是处理不好，”Potter沮丧地说，“Snape教授每次都瞪着我像是想给我扣二十分——但又因为我是斯莱特林而不能扣分，他那个表情总是非常可怖。”

Potter 垂头丧气地叹了一口气，头上湿湿的短发也似乎没有平时张牙舞爪的好精神，这让他整个人看起来非常无辜。

Draco 理解地笑了一声。“Sev——Snape教授，他是这样的。”Draco说，在学校里他还是恪守称呼自己的教父为教授的礼仪。

“我还有一篇十二英寸长的魔药论文作业，关于_白鲜的至少十种使用技巧和至少十种魔药功效_。”Potter继续抱怨道，“天知道我该怎么样才能不让院长继续这么为难下去。”

Draco 看着烦恼的男孩，他垮着肩膀，苦着脸，看起来一点儿也不像是刚刚那个毫不费力地做出朗斯基假动作的帅气找球手，相反，他看起来更像一只淋了雨可怜兮兮的大狗。

突然地——他自己也不知道为什么要地——Draco开了口，“我可以帮你。”

话一出口，Draco就有些后悔，他并不是什么愿意牺牲自己闲暇时间帮助别人的好人——但是Potter已经冲过来拉住了他的手，并开始一连串的道谢。

最终，在Potter的道谢声和灿烂的笑容下，Draco没有找到收回前言的机会。

又过了几个星期，Draco猛然意识到Potter竟然已经完全融入了Draco的圈子。

他不知道Potter什么时候做到的——但今天，Potter一进斯莱特林公共休息室，就无比自然地走到房间里属于Draco一党的那个角落（那里离壁炉不近也不远，有最舒服的几把扶手椅和最宽大的桌子，并且可以毫不费力地观察到房间里的每个人）。他熟稔地和Blaise打了个招呼，并给Crabbe和Goyle带了蜂蜜派作为宵夜，他还得到了Pansy在和一群女生聊天过程中专门抽出时间来给他的微笑。甚至连不算Draco党羽的Theodore Nott也向他挥了挥手。

Draco 感到震惊，他们是斯莱特林六年级的领导者，也就是整个斯莱特林的领导者，而Potter，这个四年级的学生——就这么简单地成为了他们的一员——并且还是在Draco没有意识到的时候。

Draco 的目光警惕起来。

而Potter则毫无所觉地走到了Draco所在的那张桌子——其实也正是他这段时间以来都待着的地方，那儿已经被其他斯莱特林默认是他的位置了。

Potter 把他今天的作业从书包里拿了出来，然后什么东西吸引了他的注意力。

“啊，Serpensortia，”他高兴地说，“你今天过得好吗？”他伸出手让桌面上的银制小蛇爬到他的掌心上，小银蛇像缠着Draco的手指一样亲昵地缠上他的。

“sssssssssssssss……”Potter继续对着Serpensortia说话，但说出口的已经是Draco听不懂的蛇佬腔了——Potter自己总是分不太清和蛇说话的时候用的是哪种语言。

Draco 听了一会，心中的警惕和不满渐渐淡去了一些。

Potter 能做什么呢？Draco想，至今他什么也没做——他也什么也做不了，毕竟我可是个Malfoy。而且，父亲也让我和他关系亲近一些……

Draco 继续他刚刚停下的书写动作，羽毛笔在羊皮纸上摩擦出熟悉的“沙沙”声。

我好像对Potter太过在意了。Draco一边继续写作业，一边漫不经心地想，Potter是个和其他人关系良好的斯莱特林，这也没什么可稀奇的。父亲和邓布利多都对他关注有加……也许……他将来可能会……

Draco 胡思乱想起来，反倒是忘了一开始引起他注意的那个问题。

当天晚上，那个恼人的梦又出现了。

这段时间Draco已经没有一开始那么频繁地做这个梦了，但是，今天它显然卷土重来、气势汹汹。

Draco 在那个梦里被弄得射了两次。并且，第二次，那个黑暗里的人逼着他一定要叫出“Potter”才允许他痛快地释放出来。

——当Draco粗喘着气醒过来之后，他甚至没有第一时间清理自己。

他瞪着眼睛看着自己的床幔，一动不动。

几分钟之后，他半是疑惑、半是想通的自言自语轻声响起。

“原来我那么在意Potter，是因为……？”

Draco 又谨慎地观察了Potter一段时间。

这一次，他带着全然不同的心情和标准去看Potter。

白天，他隐晦而挑剔的目光从上到下地打量着Potter，看着他那副在这几个月里因为勤奋的魁地奇训练而变得高大和健壮多了的身体，看着他对同级的斯莱特林提出的问题作出言简意赅的安排指示；看着他对其他学院的学生谦虚有礼地微笑、并和他们打成一片；看着他因为与Weasley和Granger的友谊而在格兰芬多也拥有一大群死党；看着教授们对他毫不留情的表扬和喜爱，甚至《预言家日报》报道里的他也只是个有着惹人怜爱的悲惨过往、但已经走出阴影自强自立的救世主明星男孩。

夜晚，他在那个梦里，被束缚、被玩弄，黑暗中那个人的轮廓也越来越清晰，现在Draco已经可以认出那头几乎融入黑暗的乱发，也能模糊地看见一双冰冷的绿眼睛，他在最后的时候总是会被要求叫出“Potter”才能被允许达到高潮。他对这个梦真是又爱又恨，他也不懂自己为什么会有这种有点怪异的性幻想，还是对Potter的——但他也没什么办法，谁让这都是他自己做的梦呢。

其他时候，他也看着Potter在自己的面前露出特别的模样，有时候是魁地奇训练失误之后的恼火，有时候是搞不懂魔药学的笨拙，有时候是和Serpensortia说话玩耍而像是个无害的小孩儿。

不能否认地，Potter天生属于闪闪发光、引人注目的那种人。那种人通常也代表优秀、出众、卓越。

对于Draco来说，如果他必须选的话，那种人就是他会选的人。

而且，似乎因为他们从小一起长大的经历，Potter会在Draco面前流露出不设防的一面。这对于Draco来说更是个不错的点，因为这能让他更容易控制对方。

——总而言之，Potter勉强够格。

不知不觉间，圣诞节到了。

今年，霍格沃茨举办了全学院、全年级的圣诞舞会。

Draco 理所当然地邀请了Pansy当他的舞伴，他们作为斯莱特林的代表和其他三个学院的六年级学生代表一起跳了开场舞。

Potter 也参加了舞会，他穿着询问过Draco意见而挑选的一套主色调是墨绿色的礼服，他的舞伴是有一头标志性Weasley红发的格兰芬多小女孩。

Draco 觉得那套本来很衬Potter绿眼睛的礼服突然变得非常碍眼。

他闷闷不乐地在舞会上只待了一会，就极为不符合他风格地悄悄离场了。

他在学校空无一人的走廊里闲逛了一段时间，漫无目的地走走停停，深冬的风从走廊上的窗户缝隙里漏进来，让他打了好几个喷嚏。

“真不知道我到底在干什么。”他嘀咕道，又打了一个喷嚏。

这时候，Serpensortia突然从他的袖子里滑了出来，盘踞在袖口上。

“噢，Serpensortia，”Draco说，“对了，不如由你来告诉我现在可以去哪里打发时间？”

小银蛇沉默了一会，没说话，它并不具备和主人聊天的功能。

不过Draco有很多其他办法。

“告诉我圣诞假期结束后的第一天有什么课。”Draco命令道。

这一次，小银蛇马上回答了：“占卜课。”它嘶嘶地说。

Draco 满意地把它收了起来，现在，多亏了Serpensortia给他的灵感，他有了一个新的去处——天文塔。

他决定抄近道去天文塔，那是一条很隐蔽的走廊，很少有学生知道。

而当他走到的时候，发现那里竟然也放着一株榭寄生。

毫无预兆、毫无理由地，Draco的心脏突然“砰砰”地跳动起来。Draco像着了魔一样地向那棵圣诞树走过去，越走，他的心跳就越快，仿佛那儿有什么——有什么在等着他似的。

他走得足够近了，足够他看清楚树下站着的人。

“Potter？”Draco惊讶地叫出来。

树下的人被惊吓到地抬起头，只见那个刚刚还在舞会中出尽风头的黑发男孩此刻正独自一人站在这偏僻地点的榭寄生下。

“Draco？”Potter看起来同样惊讶，“你怎么会在这里？”

“我只是随便走走。”Draco耸了耸肩，“倒是你——”他上下审视了一下Potter，意味深长地说，“看起来，你在等什么人……”

Potter 有些困窘，“噢，不是……”他吞吞吐吐地说，“……嗯，也不对，我确实是在等……”他的脸慢慢地变红了。“我只是、只是没想到真的会……”

Draco 冲他假笑，“那我先走了，趁你的红头发女朋友还没来。”

他忽略心里的不快，转身就要走。

但是Potter马上冲过来拉住了他。

“别！”Potter急匆匆地说,“……不、不是的，我没有女朋友，我也没有在等谁，我只是、只是……”

Draco 挑起一边的眉毛，等着他说下去。

Potter 在他的注视下不自在地吞咽了一下。

“……我没有和谁约，真的，”他说，“我只是走到这里，看到这棵树，然后突然想着不知道你会不会……呃，结果你真的出现了……”

一丝浅笑掠过Draco的脸。

“噢？”他感兴趣地说，“你的意思是？”

Potter 的脸更红了。他垂下脑袋，固执地看着自己脚尖。这个样子让Draco想到了Potter把Serpensortia送给自己那天的场景。

这才过了六个月。Draco想，梅林知道这点时间里我和Potter之间会变成这样吗？

他一边想着，一边对黑发男孩冷酷地开了口。

“Potter，抬起头，闭上眼睛。”

Potter 听到后的一瞬间就抬起了头，眼睛因为惊讶而瞪大，然后他像是明白了什么似的，脸红得要滴血，但还是顺从地闭上了眼睛。

Draco 缓慢地向前走了一步。

他面前的男孩尽管这段时间长高了些，但因为小他两岁，所以现在还比他矮一点。这个男孩正红着脸闭着眼睛，微微颤抖，像只小动物。

Draco 稍稍低下头。

他遵循了榭寄生的传统，在这个圣诞夜，他吻了Potter。

之后，他们心照不宣地在一起了。

其实他们的相处也没什么太大的变化，只是多了在无人角落里互相探索对方嘴唇的活动。

除此之外就没什么了，毕竟Draco还自认为是Potter的好兄长，毕竟他在这个学年刚刚开始的时候还不让Potter看别人接吻——结果，年末的时候，他就亲身上阵进行教学了。

他们相安无事地相处了一段时间。甚至在Draco要求Potter就他们的关系对所有人——尤其是对Lucius保密的时候，他们也没吵架。

当时，Potter的脸上一点意外或者生气的表情也没有，他只是轻声说，“……没问题，我可以保密。”一个停顿，“但是——有一个条件。”

Potter 抬起头直视着Draco的眼睛，表情依然非常平静，“——你得叫我Harry。”

Draco 有些意外，他还以为会是什么难做到的事情。

“当然没问题。”Draco回答。

Harry 静静地看了Draco几秒钟，然后，他露出了一个灿烂的笑容。

Draco 以为这本来会是一段短暂的关系。他，或者Harry，会很快厌倦，并且抽身离开。

但他们之间的关系出人意料地达到了如今一年的长度，Draco已经七年级，Harry则是五年级。

Harry 非常体贴，他会配合Draco的口味、心情以及日程，特别是日程，甚至在Draco没有告诉过他的时候，他都能准确无误地出现在Draco预定要到达的地方——而且，如果Draco临时想去一个预定中没有地方，那么Harry不知道为什么也有办法在之后也出现在那里。

这些倒是更加方便了Draco，所以，和Harry的相处之中，真的没什么令他不满的地方，他也就没想过要提前解除这段关系。

最近一段时间，Draco处于他考完N.E.W.T.准备毕业之前的状态，这也会是他在霍格沃茨最闲的日子。所以，在日常和朋友们聊天、厮混之外，他终于分出了一点精神去观察他的小男友。

噢，他有了个有趣的发现。

“D.A.？”Draco突然对Harry问道。

他们正坐在霍格莫德一家巫师咖啡馆的室外座位上，因为Draco喜欢这里的热巧克力（topping是一种会自动变换形状和颜色的超甜棉花糖），所以Harry自然毫无异议地陪他坐在这里。

刚刚过去的半个小时里，已经有至少七八个路过的人过来和Harry打了招呼，其中斯莱特林、格兰芬多、拉文克劳、赫奇帕奇都有，高年级、低年级都有，还有几个Draco不认识的成年巫师。更多的人则是在远处自以为隐秘地悄悄看向他们这边。

Harry 的仰慕者真是越来越多了。Draco想，他对此倒是不太高兴，所以他决定在今天询问对方关于那个“有趣的发现”。

听到Draco的问题，Harry有点意外地眨了眨眼睛，“你知道？”他说，“我以为你不太关心这些。”

“我之前确实没太在意，”Draco承认，“不过，现在几乎半个学校的人都戴着D.A.的徽章，那几个在四个学院作为领头的人又老往你身边凑——说真的，虽然你自己没有在我面前戴那个徽章，但——已经这么明显，除非我瞎了才不会发现。”

Harry 轻笑了一声，“对，D.A.属于我。”他说。

Draco 的眼神里透出感兴趣的神色，“D.A.是什么意思？”

Harry 没有第一时间回答这个问题。

“Draco，你希望它是什么意思？”黑发男孩静静地反问。

“我听说它是Dumbledore's Army的缩写，”Draco试探性地说，“但——？”

Harry 把玩着他点的那杯橙汁所配的吸管。

“今年，Dumbledore教授找我谈过，”片刻后，他面无表情地说，“除此之外——”他漫不经心地把那根吸管揉成一团，“——Malfoy先生也找我谈过。”

Harry 说的事情Draco并不感到惊讶，他早猜到食死徒和父亲一直想争取让Harry成为新一代黑魔王，另一方面Dumbledore教授也一直在争取让Harry成为他们那一边的。

“D.A.——它既可以是Dumbledore's Army，”Harry继续说，“它也可以是——”他把那团可怜的吸管丢到一边，“——Dark Army_（*3）_。”

那团吸管在桌上滚了几下才停住，Draco的视线追随着它，在它停住的时候，他莫名颤抖了一下。

“——好吧，那你可得好好选。”Draco说。

Harry 又轻笑了一声。

“帮帮我吧，”他露出之前每次请教Draco找球手技巧或者魔药学问题时候的神情，无辜又无害，“——帮我想想，Draco。”

Draco 慢慢皱起了他形状优美的眉毛，事实上，尽管他现在和Harry是那种关系，但他不认为他们会长久——因此他并不觉得Harry的未来道路和自己关系很大。不管怎么样，他以后一定会结婚并生下Malfoy家的继承人，而Harry——这么一说，Harry确实和Draco按部就班的情况完全不一样，他面前有两条截然不同的道路等着他去选择。

“那是你自己的事。”所以，Draco冷酷地回答。

Harry 像是早就意料到Draco的反应一样，他没有生气，只是思索了一会。

“好吧，你这个自私的混蛋，”Harry妥协地说，“那让我问你另一个问题吧——别急着拒绝，这次是和你自己有关的。”

黑发男孩的表情变得认真，“Draco，你想要哪种生活呢？我是说，如果在黑魔王的统治下，你父亲是Voldemort的得力下属，你本身也是纯血；而在Dumbledore教授努力维持的目前情况下，Malfoy家族也拥有着巨大的财富，你父亲无论在魔法部还是霍格沃茨都有很大的话语权——两种生活你似乎都能过得很好。那么，你自己想要哪一种呢？”

这一刻，他们分明只是两个在学校假日跑出来坐在咖啡馆座位上的男孩，分别喝着冰橙汁和甜到腻人的热巧克力。但他们谈论的问题——特别是Harry的表情，就像是——即使在这么普通的一刻，无论Draco的回答是什么，那都将真正地左右未来。

Draco 咬住他的下嘴唇，他的眉毛依然紧皱着。乱七八糟的想法冲刷过他的脑海，同时，他的直觉在告诉他有什么东西不对劲，其实，这种不对劲的感觉从以前就偶尔会出现在他的心里，只是他一直没真正发现它指的是什么。

一分钟之后，Draco放松了自己。

他还是没想到任何明确的答案，所以他索性放弃了继续思考或者继续寻找不对劲的来源。

“Harry，如果一定要我回答的话，”他不悦而冷淡地开口，“看在你可怜兮兮的份上，我可以告诉你我的答案。”

从刚才开始，Harry一直紧紧地盯着Draco，不放过他一丝一毫的表情，听到Draco的话，他吞咽了一下，等着他继续说下去。

“我——”Draco瞟了Harry一眼，突然露出一个完美的假笑，“我哪边都不选。”

Harry 像是愣住了。

“你想想，Harry，”Draco难得耐心地解释，“Dumbledore和黑魔王，他们有什么本质的区别吗？——两边都是在招募自己的下属，传播自己的势力……而我觉得现在的生活状态就挺好的，没有必要非得去听从其中一方——所以，我都不选。”

Harry 还是愣愣的。

“傻了？”Draco嘲笑道。

过了一会，黑发男孩才慢慢地回过神来，他整理着自己的思绪，一脸恍然。

“是啊，”他喃喃地说，“成为黑魔王和救世主——并没有任何区别。”他看向Draco，“……其实，哪边都不用选，我只需要成为我自己……”他的声音越来越小，几不可闻。

Draco 没管Harry，他忙着啜饮了一口热巧克力，感觉到超高甜度的丝绸般的液体在他的舌尖化开，心情愉快了一些。

说真的，Harry这个呆头呆脑的样子，Draco并不认为他有那么大价值让Dumbledore和父亲悉心拉拢。

Draco 并没有把那天的谈话放在心上。

只是，在他终于毕业的时候，他注意到学校里戴着D.A.徽章的人变得更多了，人们谈起D.A.的神色也变得更加狂热和崇敬。他在学校之外也看到很多成年的男巫和女巫随身带着有D.A.标志的某个物件——手杖、怀表、手帕、眼镜，等等等等。

不过，他认为这件事和自己关系不大，随之把它抛到了脑后。

毕业之后，尽管Draco的N.E.W.T.成绩优异，他并没有像普通的毕业生一样选择申请某个普通的职位——毕竟他可是个Malfoy。

所以，他的生活就是每天待在庄园里，跟着父亲学习打理家族产业，同时每天都能享受到最美味的下午茶。

他和Harry并没有断绝联系，反而保持着每天都猫头鹰通信的频率。

直到——某一天午餐的时候，Lucius提出Draco应该开始寻找结婚对象了。

“你已经不小了，Draco，”Lucius慢条斯理地说，“我认为是时候考虑下一代继承人的问题，不是吗？”

Draco 正在切割小羊排的动作一顿，然后他又若无其事地继续切着。

“是的，父亲。”他平静地回答。

尽管他才十七岁、并不着急结婚，但Draco清楚地知道迟早会有这么一天。

出于礼貌，他还是给Harry寄去了信。

“Harry，我并非是不喜欢你了，只是情况就是这样，它发生了，就这么简单。”Draco在信里写道。

那封信之后，Harry再也没有回信。

Draco 有些疑惑，他以为Harry和他一样明白他们的未来会怎么样，他以为他会得到Harry一封“我知道了，祝福你”的回信，结果连这个都没有。

他竟然这么小气。Draco想。

他等着Lucius通知他安排好和潜在结婚对象的会面时间——然而，Lucius一直没有进一步的安排。

一个星期之后，Draco终于忍不住开口询问他的父亲。

没想到，Lucius却露出了躲闪的神色。“这件事，”Lucius慢慢地说，“——对方出了一点问题，我们得——再想想。”

Draco 注意到他父亲比平时更加苍白的脸。

“怎么了吗，父亲？”他问。

Lucius 摇了摇头，“……没事，”他轻呼出一口气，“没事的，如果有什么新的安排——我会再告诉你。”

“好的，父亲。”Draco回答。

又过了一个星期，Harry寄来了信。

Draco 打开那张羊皮纸，上面Harry用潦草的笔迹写满了关于：斯莱特林魁地奇队又赢了格兰芬多、新来的黑魔法防御课的教授像一只粉红色的癞蛤蟆、Snape教授终于忍受不了Harry不在Draco指导下酿造的魔药而给斯莱特林扣了分……这些絮絮叨叨的事，和他们之前通信时聊的话题一样，就好像Harry并没有收到Draco说他要去结婚而他们必须分手的那封信似的。

怎么回事？

Draco 写回信的时候，他本想干脆问清楚，但一瞬间他的脑海里闪过父亲苍白的脸，接着，某种直觉阻止了他——最后，他也只写了一些不痛不痒的日常，就好像他真的没有寄出过分手信似的。

之后，Lucius再也没有提过让Draco结婚的话题，一切如常。

Harry 也从霍格沃茨毕业了，他和Granger是那一届的并列第一名。

各种报纸和杂志上纷纷猜测他会选择什么职业，最终，挂着巨大笑容的魔法部长Fuge搂着Harry的照片出现在媒体头条，平息了一切争论：_《Harry Potter加入魔法部！》_

Draco 兴趣缺缺地把视线从《预言家日报》上移开，这个消息他早就在Harry的信里知道了。这些人还是那么容易大惊小怪，他想。

他又打开和报纸一起送过来的Harry今天的信——信里的内容让他微微瞪大了眼睛。

“我在伦敦买了一幢房子，搬过来和我一起住，”Harry在信里写道，“今天下午三点，我会来庄园接你。”

“什么？”Draco低声惊呼。

Lucius 听到声音，喝茶的动作停下了，“怎么了，Draco？”

Narcissa 也看着Draco。

Draco 难得地卡顿了一下，他该怎么说？——“嘿，你们的儿子早就和被你们收养长大Harry Potter是一对，并且今天就要搬到一起住”——如果他真的那么说了，他或许就再也没机会说其他的话了。

“呃……”Draco艰难地开口，想至少把此刻敷衍过去。

但Lucius打断了他。“是Potter的信？”他问。

Draco 的声音卡在喉咙里，“……是的。”

Lucius 改变了他原本稍微放松的坐姿，在椅子上挺直了背脊。

“他怎么说？” Lucius问。

Draco 嗅到一点不同寻常的气氛。

“他——他说，他在伦敦买了幢房子，”Draco慢慢地回答，观察着父亲的神色，准备一有不对就改口，“嗯……他还说……”

Lucius 握着茶杯的手紧得让指节泛白。

“就是今天……是吗？就是今天。”他突然厉声说，把头猛地转向Narcissa。

Narcissa 不知道什么时候已经僵硬地像个幽灵，她在Lucius的注视下，艰难地点了点头。

“什么……？”Draco不明所以，“怎么了？父亲？母亲？”

Lucius 把视线转向Draco。

“Potter已经告诉过我们了，”他语调呆板地说，“他——他什么时候来接你？”

Draco 下意识地马上回答了父亲的问题，“下午三点。”

“好。”Lucius说，这是那天他说过的最后一句话。

Draco 搬进了Harry买的房子。

它是一幢外表古朴的三层小楼，周围有施过魔法而比看起来大上好几倍的花园，里面的装饰简洁却华丽。

“你可以随意变动这里的一切，Draco。”Harry对Draco说。

Draco 好奇地打量着周围，闻言，他笑着点了点头，“这里令人惊讶得还不错，不过，我会让它变更加令人吃惊的。”

Harry 走进Draco，这时，Draco猛然发现——Harry已经长得比他高出不少了，而且，他的长袍下看起来藏着一副线条流畅、充满力量美的身体。

Harry 俯下身咬住Draco的嘴唇，后者习惯性地张开嘴唇让Harry的舌头滑入自己的口腔——接着，Draco意识到，今天他们之间发生的将不仅仅是接吻。

“我对你的Malfoy审美有充足的信心，”Harry在撕开Draco衣服的间隙说道，“但现在，让我们来做点其他美好的事情。”

Draco 被Harry压在卧室里一张非常宽大、床垫松软而有韧性的圆床上。他在这张床上被轻吻、被舔舐、被撕咬、被不留情面地从前面又从身后被贯穿，他不能自控地呻吟、尖叫、哭喊、射得到处都是。

在意识完全模糊之前，Draco看到了卧室里的灯。那是一盏银色的蜡烛吊灯，每一根吊枝都雕刻成了蛇的模样，每一条蛇都镶嵌着祖母绿宝石的双眼，它们幽幽地注视着下方被Harry彻底占有的Draco，某个瞬间，它们看起来都和Serpensortia长得一模一样。

恍惚间，Draco仿佛又回到了他接过装着Serpensortia的黑盒子的那一天。

他听到自己用装模作样的好兄长语气问，“什么事，Potter？”

“嗯……这是我送你的生日礼物。”那个黑头发的少年低着头说。

然后，他抬起了头，对Draco露出了一个腼腆的笑容，双眼却深不见底。

尾声：

Harry Potter 坐在书桌后，沉思般地看着面前的男人。

他面前的男人——现任魔法部长Fuge，则在扶手椅中局促不安地动了动。

“这会是个很好的提议，Potter先生，”Fuge说，“美国巫师界那边……”他拿出手帕擦了擦脑袋上的一滴汗，那块手帕的一个角上清晰地绣着两个字母“D.A.”。

Harry 突然抬起手示意他安静。

他侧耳聆听了一两秒，阴沉的表情松动了一点。

“我不同意。”他简要地说，“你可以走了。”

“但、但……”Fuge激动地站起来，还想继续争取。

Harry 冷冷地瞥了过去。

“我刚刚说了——我不同意。”他轻声说，“而这就是英国魔法部的_最终结论_。”他脸上露出一个似笑非笑的表情，“还有什么问题吗，亲爱的_部长先生_？”

Fuge 僵在了原地，另一滴汗从他的脑袋上滑了下来。

“没、没有了。”他结结巴巴地说。“我这——这就走。”

“非常感谢。”Harry说，注视着Fuge有些踉跄地走进了壁炉里碧绿色的火焰中。

“噼啪”，一只家养小精灵出现在Harry面前。

没等她说话，他就先对她点了点头，“我知道，我听到他醒了。”他说。

小精灵对他鞠了一躬，又“噼啪”一声消失了。

Harry 走出书房，走向位于三楼的卧室。

他的脚步声回荡在走廊里，每走一步，两边墙壁上相对的两只壁灯就自然亮起，尽管灯很多，却只能照亮一小部分，显得半明半暗的走廊越发幽深。

Harry 打开卧室的门，卧室里放着一张巨大的圆床，上面铺着深绿色的丝绸床单。和床单同色系的蓬松被子里冒出了一个金灿灿的脑袋。

“唔……Harry？”Draco迷迷糊糊地说。

Harry 向床快步走去，“是我，Draco。”他柔声回答。

“什么时间了？”Draco问。

Harry 坐到床边，把Draco抱在怀里。

“你没睡多久。”他说，轻轻地吻着对方的额头、脸颊和嘴角。

Draco 怕痒似的躲了躲，“我不记得了……”他嘟囔，“我好像一直在睡……又好像……”

Harry 吻住了他的嘴唇，打断了他后面的话。

过了一会，房间里响起了脱掉衣服的声音，以及——接下里的时间里充满了男孩的喘息和呻吟。

这里，一直都是这样。

Harry 非常清楚Draco是个非常聪明的人，即使卧室的空气中总是漂浮着气状的幻梦剂，但Draco肯定对自己的状态感到不对劲。

可怜的Draco。Harry想。

Harry 宁愿Draco什么也没想明白、什么也没意识到，他宁愿Draco永远也不知道那个在榭寄生下的吻是一场静心策划和循循善诱的刻意安排，他也宁愿Draco永远也不知道他在卧室昏睡着的时候四肢都是被锁住，并且卧室周围都布满了各种束缚咒语。

不过……一定要说的话，其实，Harry也一点也不担心Draco发现这一切。

因为，事实在于，即使Draco知道一切，Harry也还是会做出同样的事，Draco无论如何反应，都无法改变任何东西。

事实更在于，Harry非常清楚，Draco同时也是个胆小的人，他有过很多机会去意识到不对劲，但他也许永远也不会把他意识到的残酷现实捅破。

或许捅破了也不错，Harry愉快地想，那样他就有更多可做的事了。

** 无论如何，Draco总是他的。 **

** **

** 只有这结局是唯一不变的。 **

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：
> 
> *1：魔咒乌龙出动的英语，因为觉得很贴切就直接拿来用作小蛇的名字了
> 
> *2：前文中在魁地奇那一段提到了韦斯莱，貌似是设定Ron和Draco一级，但我实在不想拆散黄金三人组，所以就当Ron和Harry一级，而前文提到的那个韦斯莱是双子中的一个吧=。=
> 
> *3：实际上，我给D.A.还设计了另一个缩写，其中第一个单词是某人的名字，大家可以猜猜看，看看有没有小可爱和我脑洞一样呀


End file.
